


Pumpkin

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	Pumpkin

Caleb was at the grocery store when he saw the pile of pumpkins for sale. He didn't need them so he shouldn't get one. But there were the tiny cute ones, he could put a few of those around the house.

He started to turn away when a large pumpkin caught his eye. No, he shouldn't. But it was calling out to him. But he didn't need one, kids didn't come to his house. But-

His tongue poked out between his teeth as he worked. This was going to be the best jack o' lantern on the block. Caleb cut out the eyes and mouth and carved away bits and pieces until it was perfect. The bright orange pumpkin sat on his front step with a candle in it.


End file.
